An Apologetic Slight
by MaidenByWar
Summary: Short one-shot, brother love. Mokuba blames himself for making Seto cry. Oh so Fluffy:


A\N: Thought I'd get a creative break from my other story. I'm really putting my all into it falls backward in chair sleeping. Anyway this is a short one-shot that was cute to write and think of. We can all make the ones we love cry and sometimes we apologize and then sometimes we don't. You'll see what kind of story this is, just read away.

Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill

--

"Seto, please don't cry." Mokuba whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am."

Moments ago the young Kaiba and his older brother had a fight.

It had gotten more and more terrible as they had flung insults at each other, blaming the other in a manner that wasn't at all true or that they meant it in anyway.

Thinking back now Mokuba agreed that Seto was the one that had made any attempt at all to try and stop the arguing.

'Listen Mokuba,' Seto said, the computer light shining on his face. 'There's no real point to this –stop shouting – if you're angry at me just say so but don't talk to me like that!'

But Mokuba had persisted, caring on, until his emotions boiled over.

'You really full of it aren't you,' Mokuba had said angrily. 'You think you do me a favour by looking after me? Well I never wanted to live anyway!'

He had left the room with all out rage only to come back again to apologize. And he saw Seto, head in hands, crying. The shock had kept him from waking in, so Mokuba stood there watching.

Seto was crying, he was crying because of him.

'_I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' _The tears were streaming down his cheeks_. 'I never meant to say that. I want to live, I want you as my brother, and I love you!_'

Mokuba remembered in the orphanage when Seto protected him from all the other kids. He was always a target, being so small, he never could protect himself. But Seto was there, Seto was always there to take the blow and to comfort him.

Mokuba shut his eyes so that the tears wouldn't burn his them. He held his mouth tightly, not ready to let his big brother know that he was there. Seto's hair was ruffled up and his body shook slightly.

'_I always hurt you,_' Mokuba's moved his head left to right thinking about all the things he blamed himself. '_Please don't cry! Please, please forgive me, I love you!_'

The time in Gozaburo's care was also difficult. They were separated, never seeing each other. It was hard, Mokuba remembered crying in his pillow every night and wishing, just wishing that his brother would come back to him. One day he did and the moment he had saw his brother he had leaped into his arms weeping.

'_Come back to me,_' Seto had changed so much because of him. His brother had to adapt to Gozaburo's cruelty to be strong for Mokuba. The boy cried a little louder. '_Forgive me, I never meant it! I love you, I LOVE YOU!_'

"I love you Seto!" Mokuba cried out. Instantly Seto looked up, brown hair clinging to his face and watery blue eyes.

"I love you, Seto, I love you! I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Mokuba dropped down to his knees in all out crying, gasping for air.

"I-I l-love yo-ou …I'm s-so sorry!"

Seto had already crossed the room. He grabbed and held his brother close to him.

"I'm sorry too, Mokuba," He said to the boy now crying with him. "I never want to lose you. I just …" He trailed off biting his lip. Mokuba was the one thing he never wanted to lose.

He wanted to tell his little brother it was him who always helped him be strong. That if it wasn't for Mokuba he would have given up already. Mokuba stared up at his older brother. Love and hope shined in his eyes, it always did for Seto.

The eldest Kaiba smiled. "I just love you so much Mokuba."

"Then don't get hurt! Please don't get hurt because of me big brother!"

Seto's smile grew. He closed his eyes and placed his head on top of Mokuba's

"It doesn't hurt; it never hurts if it's because of you."

The light outside grew dimmer as they sat on the floor. Suddenly the problems and the rest of the world didn't really matter….

END

--

A\N: I just shakes head there's just not enough words to describe them. Man, don't you just love those moments when they hold each other in the anime? sight It can't get much cuter. Oh and for anyone who wants to know I'm updating Truth of Dreams on Sunday (if not earlier) so trying hard to keep at a routine. Also review this because I'm officially aware about just how much comments mean to the creativity (well now that sounded cheesy, huh?) so if you have anything to say or you'd like to help just say it damnit! Hits are nice but reviews are better. KAIBA BROTHER FLUFF RULES and I'm willing to take that to the stand!


End file.
